Mountain of Destiny
by Kayla-Shay
Summary: Xander and Dawn embark on a secret mission to infiltrate a military base in Colorado. SG1 Xover. Takes place roughly 4 years after Chosen.


Chapter 1 – Secret Mission 

TITLE: Mountain of Destiny

TYPE: BtVS and SG1 Crossover

MAIN CHARACTERS: Xander, Dawn, SG1

RATING: PG-13 for the time being

TIME FRAME FOR BtVS: 4 Years after Season 7

TIME FRAME FOR SG1: sometime before Season 6

PAIRINGS: Possible X/D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following characters or their stories. They belong to their creators and their respective owners and TV channels and actors who portray(ed) them. I'm just borrowing them for fun and will return them slightly used but in decent condition.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first attempt at StarGate and BtVS fanfiction. I am pretty solid on my BtVS history, but not an avid watcher of SG1. So anything that seems out of character or out of place is totally my doing. Please enjoy the story and if you don't find someone else's to enjoy. (I'll recommend Bridges by Tassos, it's a great one) – KaylaShay

"So tell me again why I agreed to do this," Xander said as he made a wide sweeping gesture at a heavily guarded military base they were driving towards.

"Well, it would be because my so-called 'family', notice the air quotes, still think I'm some 14-year-old brat who needs someone to watch my every move," Dawn said pointedly to him. "Not to mention, other than Giles and Willow, neither of which can be spared, you were the only one who qualified for this mission."

"See, that's the part that is making with the confusion. Why is my shocking understanding of African tribal languages and customs a qualification for some secret government project, which while we're on the subject does anyone remember the Initiative!?"

Dawn pulled the car alongside the first checkpoint for access to the restricted base. "That is why we're here, oh, let me do the talking. Will and Faith made us the perfect cover," she winked before sending the window down to greet the waiting guard.

Xander hung his head, rubbing his hand through his dark, unruly hair. This 'mission' was either going to kill him or drive him insane. Judging by Dawn's smile (eerily reminiscent of Spike's, only with a female twist) the latter seemed more likely. Especially with word that Faith was involved.

"Please state your name and provide me your admittance documents for confirmation," the guard stared at the two with a look to match his monotone voice.

Dawn put on her most feminine smile and began her spiel. "I'm Dawn Harris and this is my husband Alex. We were told to report here for some admittance tests into a project. Here's the papers I was provided with." Dawn slid a hand over to Xander's leg hoping he would keep the act going.

Xander shuddered slightly when he felt Dawn's hand rest on his leg. His mind was still trying to wrap around two things Dawn had said, Harris and Husband. Insanity must have struck and once it was over with he would be sure to 'thank' Willow and Faith.

In an effort to salvage the cover they were close to losing due to his gaping mouth, he covered Dawn's hand with his own and squeezed, perhaps a little tighter than necessary though.

Soon the guard had validated their papers and presented them with visitor passes and a parking pass. "Drive to parking lot Beta 7 and you will join the rest of the group and receive further instructions from the project representatives. Move along."

Dawn thanked the guard and pulled ahead already bracing for the blow up.

"Husband?! What were they thinking?! Remind me not to ignore any requests to join in the cover planning meeting next time. Even if I've traveled from Africa to Cleveland and hadn't slept for 48 hours. Why husband and why Alex?" Xander began to fiddle with the strap to his eye-patch, a habit he had picked up over the years.

Dawn risked a glance at her hand that was still resting comfortably on Xander's leg with his free hand enveloped over hers. 'This may work after all,' she thought. "'Alex' was chosen because of some information from Riley. Apparently, and he went through these with Willow, you were only ever mentioned in the Initiative files as side notes in the others' files. Your last name was never mentioned, so the government only knew you as Xander."

"That's me, a footnote in other's life's," Xander mumbled.

"Anyway," Dawn deliberately ignored his comment, "we figured we would be safe with your name still Harris and I was never even mentioned in the files, one good oversight by those pesky monks. The only difference at all, is that you met my older sister and therefore me when you moved to L.A. Not the other way around."

"Makes sense I guess. Now what's with the husband part?"

"Well," she stretched it out as long as she could, "the marriage part was actually my dear, sweet sister's idea. She felt that any, and I quote, young army hotshots would think twice before hitting on the wife of a guy with one eye."

Xander let out a chuckle, "That would be pure Buffy wisdom. Although let me point out that this is an Air Force base so know army guys around and that that one-eyed guy would have made sure to scare away any flyboys without the marriage. You are Dawnie and Dawnie is not to be stared at."

Dawn pulled into a parking spot feeling somewhat deflated, he still saw her as Dawnie even though she was 22 now. "Jeeze 'Alex', make me sound like a china doll. Oh," she let her mind shift to something better as she pulled two rings out of her pocket, "with this ring, I temporarily wed you."

Xander smiled at her and placed his ring on then slid Dawn's on her hand. As she went to get out of the car, he stopped her. He quickly leaned over giving her a peck on the lips. "You forgot the bride kissing part." Then he winked at her before stepping out of the car. Of course, he could have been blinking, the one eye thing made it hard to tell. But Dawn could care less. Her mind was back to a time when she was younger and one thought dominated her mind... 'Mrs. Alexander Harris. Dawn Harris. Mr. and Mrs. Harris...', the names just kept rolling around and sounded pretty decent.

That is the end of chapter one. Upcoming, we will see the tests to become a Daniel wannabe.


End file.
